


In Dulci Jubilo

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 24, Christmas Eve and the final door of my Advent Calendar for 2014, of course. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Billy and Lestrade are proud dads at Hero's first Christmas concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dulci Jubilo

**Author's Note:**

> I snivelled a bit writing this, remembering my own small daughter grappling with an enormous treble recorder. 
> 
> The place behind the door can be seen [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/106065405978/behind-the-door-day-24-islington-town)

The chattering in the town hall gradually quietens as the lights go down. Billy leans forward slightly, hand on his knees, holding his breath as the opening notes of the Christmas concert sound.

Two or three bars in, he becomes aware of a quiet shuffling beside him, and a hand presses down on his shoulder. He nudges sideways, making room on the edge of the bench. One or two people turn and glare, but the latecomer gives them such a dazzling smile that they forgive him. The orchestra play on, finishing their short medley of Christmas classics.

At the end of their piece, they stand and bow and shuffle off stage. The audience can hear the quiet mutterings of children who are doing their very best to be quiet, then the curtain at the back of the stage is twitched aside, and a group of much smaller musicians takes the stage.

The latecomer, Lestrade, nudges Billy and sits up straight.

"There she is. She's seen us."

"Shh. Listen."

The conductor taps her baton against the stand, and counts the children in. The familiar sounds of descant recorders fill the air, along with the deeper notes of the trebles that some of the more talented children play. A teacher at the back of the group has a bass recorder, an exotic looking thing, that is absolutely essential for this music.

Lestrade doesn't much care for the sound of descant recorders, they put his teeth on edge a bit, but Hero plays treble, and tonight, she is playing beautifully. He feels his eyes prickling and sniffs quietly. He risks a sideways glance at Billy, who is unashamedly crying, tears running down his face.

Lestrade scrabbles in his pocket for the emergency handkerchief he always carries and passes it to Billy silently. Billy takes it just as silently, dabs his eyes and nose. Lestrade takes a deep breath and holds out his hand. Billy grabs it and holds on tight until the music ends.

**Author's Note:**

> [ This ](http://youtu.be/WrpUc_wK2FM) is a nice, slow version of the tune Hero's recorder group played


End file.
